The present invention relates to a symbolic processing system and in particular to a programmable clock generator therefor.
A symbolic processing system of the type to which the present invention relates is disclosed in copending U.S. application No. 450,600 filed Dec. 17, 1982 and now pending. That system includes a microprogrammable processor which carries out compiled functions on the basis of a series of macroinstructions, with each macroinstruction corresponding to at least one microinstruction.
Sophisticated computer systems of this type utilize various clock signals for carrying out the system timing.
It has been found to be desirable to have a clock signal which can be speeded up or slowed down without adversely affecting other clock signals which are generated in dependence thereon or on a basic clock pulse.